The Only Reason
by Catness
Summary: Episode 15, my version of after Hikaru kicks Kaoru out of bed. Slightly smutty, twincest, KaoruXHikaru, insinuated relationship between Hunny and Mori but only in passing, slight bad language.


**The only reason…**

Authoress: Cattsy (**Catness**)

Length: About 996 words.

My heart was aching and I felt strangely hurt, like my brother had betrayed me. He'd kicked me out of bed in the middle of the night. It had been horrible to wake up one morning, with my brother not next to me. I had had a near heart attack to turn over, fumble around and not find his soft, slender, well-manicured hand. Or any other part of him, for that matter.

"The only reason I would kick you out of bed is to fuck you on the floor…"

It had been a joke when Hikaru had first said it, but later I had asked and he'd said that it was true.

_Flashback…_

The Host club were sitting in the music room, one afternoon, when Hunny entered- late. Mori entered a few steps behind him. Hunny was grumbling a few nasty words as he walked up to Kyouya. Hikaru and I were sitting nearby, with a group of girls. They were chatting about recent classes they'd been bored in. Hikaru and I didn't mind. We both enjoyed a bit of time where we didn't have to act so… brotherly.

The blond that had been speaking, turned her head to look at Hunny. She stopped and listened to Hunny's explanation of lateness.

"Kyouya-chan," Hunny said quietly, "I am very tired, may I go home?" Hunny did look rather tired as well. Honestly, it made him look even more adorable.

Kyouya looked at Hunny with a sigh and a knowing look. "Did anything bad happen?"

"I didn't get much sleep this morning," Hunny explained. "Mori woke me up early by pushing me out of bed."

Hikaru, who had been closer to Hunny and Kyouya, turned to me with a nod.

All the girls turned back to our direction once they realized there was nothing more to see with Hunny.

I gave Hikaru a look of mock hurt. "You wouldn't push me out of bed, would you Hikaru?"

Hikaru swept me up into a hug, holding my cheek and making sure I didn't fall. _"The only reason I would kick you out of bed is to fuck you on the floor…"_

"Do you promise?" I had said, quietly…

"Of course," Hikaru said as he brought me closer. He tilted my head forward as if he were about to kiss me. He stopped a few centimeters short as Kyouya walked over.

"I'm sorry ladies," Kyouya said calmly, "but your time is up for today. You are welcome to visit tomorrow afternoon…"

Hikaru and I turned to bow to each of the ladies, "we look forward to seeing you again," we stated with grins spread across our faces.

As we watched the girls leave, Hikaru and I walked out of the room quietly. "That was a rather vulgar statement to say in front of those young ladies." I commented, "Tamaki-san will not be happy."

"I'm not bothered," he said gently as he looked me in the eye with a cat-like smile.

"D-did you mean it?" I stuttered quietly, so no-one else would here. We'd done a good job so far so that no-one knew the true extent of our relationship.

Hikaru looked around and then leaned forward as if to whisper something in my ear. "Yes I did," he whispered. He looked me in the eye and pressed his lips against mine.

_End Flashback…_

I whimpered slightly as I lay on the cold, hard, wooden floor. I listened to my brother asleep on the bed, above me. He was fast asleep, without a care in the world. I shivered as I lay there. Hikaru would be mad if I got prepared without him. So I just lay there. I didn't know what to do.

Had I done something wrong? The day before, we had parted for a little while. We rarely separated, but Hikaru insisted that it would be ok and it would only take a few minutes. I had saved Haruhi from being injured. I had received a scratch. Hikaru had seemed worried, shocked, scared… But now that I think about it, was it jealousy instead? Was he jealous that I had gotten close to Haruhi without him?

I feel an ache in the pits of my stomach. I feel bad. I feel sad. I feel a bit betrayed.

I whimpered again and closed my eyes. Darkness enclosed me, but I felt a hot tear trickle across the bridge of my nose and across my other eyelid. It was quiet, but I heard it hit the floor. It seemed to echo in the silence of the room, resounding like a booming drum.

A sob escaped my throat, uncontrollably. I swallowed back another as a few more tears left my eyes.

"Kaoru," I heard Hikaru say, softly, "what's wrong?"

I rolled over and looked up at my brother. He looked worried. He had a sad look on his face. He left the warm covers and knelt by me. It was still early, the sun was still coming up.

"You whispered something about Haruhi just before," I said, looking deep into his eyes, "is that why you kicked me out of bed? Do you prefer her more than me, now?"

"No, she's a good friend, but I'm not really into her. I prefer red-heads," he said to me quietly… He brushed a lock of my red hair behind my ear and gave me a warm smile. "I'm sorry that I kicked you out of bed. I didn't know I had done so." He leaned forward and brushed his lips over mine. He opened my mouth and slipped his tongue in. He paused as I lay, submissive. He leaned back and looked in my eyes, deeply. "But now that we're down here, how about we make good on my promise?" He said, suggestively with a cute smirk. He leaned forward again and kissed my chest, pecking and sucking as I chuckled.

"Okay, I forgive you…" I said with an equally an identical smirk.

**The end…**

**_Cattsy…_****  
**


End file.
